Things You Said
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: A collection of Black Lagoon shorts at the request of a friend.


Things you said at 1am

"Balalaika needs you for a meeting, Rock. You free?" Revy's voice was harsh and loud on the other end of the line; apparently she was just as pissed about being woken up as he felt.

Rock wiped at his eyes and yawned, wishing he could get more than two hours of sleep at a time. He had become so accustomed to the sirens that would speed past his window at random hours, the once shrill sound nothing more than white noise to the businessman. Despite blocking out any outside noise with ease, no matter how tired he was, Rock would immediately come to when his phone rang. He looked around the darkened apartment and fought back another yawn.

"Yeah… yeah I'll be there-"

"Don't fucking bother, I'm coming up the stairs." No sooner did she say this did he hear a heavy knock at the door. Rock slowly got out of bed and walked towards the sound with a tired sigh.

Things you said too quietly

"We could have saved her."

She was tired. She was fucking covered in filth and just wanted nothing more than a hot shower and sleep, but instead she was fucking stuck with babysitting their new member. Fucking businessman wasn't cut out for this work. She knew it, Benny knew it, even he fucking knew it. Revy gave him a week before he snapped or went crying home to his mommy.

Less if he kept fucking whining like this to her about every 'unnecessary death'.

"Like hell we could. She fucked herself the moment she talked to those assholes." She spat, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes and she was damn near tempted to sleep before he said it again.

"We could have saved her."

Things you said when you were drunk

"You know Eda wants to fuck your brains out."

Leave it to Two Hands to get shit faced in the middle of the day. Rock could feel peoples eyes on them as he shifted her weight again and kept walking. His face was burning as Revy continued to talk.

"Hey Rock, you listening to me? Eda wants to fuck you ten ways to Sunday and turn you into her bitch."

Loudly.

"Yeah Revy, you told me already."

Things you said when you thought I was asleep

"He's going to have to learn how to handle himself in the field. You can't keep trying to protect him like some damsel."

Rock hadn't intended to eavesdrop on their conversation, but it was hard to ignore them with paper thin walls in this shit hole of a hideout.

"I fucking know that, Dutch." He could hear Revy take a heavy breath to calm herself down before continuing in a softer tone. "With how he was the first week, how do you think he's going to take getting blood on his hands?"

"It was there the moment he joined up with us."

Things you said after you kissed me

"Could you have fucking put some effort into making it look real?" She snapped afterwards, looking back over her shoulder at their target walking away. Rock blinked slowly; one minute they were going over the back up plan, the next she was kissing him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times while trying to process what just happened when she stood up from the table abruptly and started walking towards the exit.

"Fucking useless asshole can't even fake a kiss."

Things you said when you were scared

She had taken hits before, had been riddled with bullets and sliced up by more blades than she could remember, and never had she been this fucking terrified in her life.

Of course he had to tag along with her. Of course he had to fucking get in the way. Of course the fuckers had a gun pointed at her, and of course Rock had to play the role of knight in shining fucking armor. She threw his bleeding sorry ass in the backseat and sped down the dirt road towards the city, wanting to shout and scream at him for being so dumb and getting his useless ass shot.

She looked in the rearview mirror at his pale face. Fuck there was so much blood getting everywhere.

"You fucking die and I'll bring your ass back just to kill you myself."

Things you said I wasn't meant to hear

"You say anything, anything, to Dutch or Benny I'll shoot your dick off." Revy threatened, her hand resting on her pistol. Fuck that smug little grin of his. Fuck her and her big mouth. Rock shrugged his shoulders, his grin getting wider.

"Like anyone would believe me if I told them-"

"You're goddamn right they won't." She snapped, ignoring the warmth in her face. She started marching towards the door when he spoke up.

"You like me."

He wasn't affected by the bullet that whipped past him and embedded itself in the wall just inches from his head. Fuck that smug grin.

Things you said after it was over

This… wasn't as bad as she thought.

Revy stretched out in the bed and smirked, her legs brushing against Rock's under the sheet. He slowly opened one eye to look at her, red hair splayed out around her in a chaotic mess. She turned her head to catch him staring and raised a brow.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She asked, her usual aggression and hostility absent from her voice. Rock pushed himself up on to his elbows, his smile brimming with mischief.

"Don't know. I'll tell you after I do some more investigation."


End file.
